Friends with Benefits
by Scuddyrific
Summary: House I thought I had met all your friend..... Is what Cuddy had said to him before, but now she wanted to be his friend, but not like Wilson, she wanted to be a friend with benefits! Extreme Huddy and slight Chameron.
1. Chapter 1

**Friends with Benefits?**

Disclaimer: This is a first try at House Fanfiction for me, I used to write a lot of X-files Shipper Fanfic, but I am definitely out of practice, so be gently. Comments and suggestions are welcome and a proof reader needed so please apply by messaging me.

Spoilers: This is a sort of spoiler to things I've read that maybe coming up in the near future in Season 3, but none is confirmed information so this is based after Insensative, at least a month or so later.

Oh and I don't own House, M.D. or his cast, they belong to FOX, lucky FOX!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You've got to be kidding me?" Cameron said with a distinct look of horror on her face. She had hoped it wasn't possible, that it was just stress or anything but what the reality was, she had also wished it wasn't Cuddy that had to deliver the "news", but whom else could she have gone to? House? Sure, who wouldn't want to be the butt of his sadistic jokes for an eternity?! Chase? HA! Forman? Not a chance! 'Oh God' she thought to herself, she knew she had to hold it together in front of Cuddy, "OK, Thanks, sorry, but you won't tell…" she mumbled as Cuddy stopped her.

"Doctor patient confidentiality, don't worry, I won't say anything, but Alison…" Cuddy said.

'Oh great, now she's calling me Alison' she thought as she was getting up to walk out of her office. "Dr. Cuddy, please I'm fine, I'll figure it out, it will be fine, and I don't need a lecture right now, please." She looked at Cuddy with eyes that could burn a hole right through her.

"Uh, OK, I'm aware you can handle this I just thought…. I just thought that since you came to me you might need someone too-"

Cuddy started to say, but Cameron cut her off. "No I'll be fine, I just wanted it to be kept quiet, sorry, but I just need to go right now," she said as she quickly made a b-line for the doors and was gone.

Cuddy sat at her desk and rolled her head back and closed her eyes, 'Cameron is pregnant, I suspect by accident, yet I can't even find a decent sperm donor and the ones I have tried have all ended up in failed IVF or miscarriage, uggghhh, it was just not fair!!' She thought as she sat there quietly almost on the verge of tears, but she had to remember that she wasn't at home where she could cry her eyes out, no she was at work so she had to compose herself. "Thank God it's Friday," she said aloud, thinking she was alone in the room….

"She's glad it's Friday and yet she looks as if she's going to cry?" He said in his oh so cynical tone. "Must be another blind date weekend Yippee! But really Cuddy, when are you going to admit that you're just happy to get away from me for the weekend?" he looked at her with those piercing blue eyes and suddenly she was crying, and I mean crying! He didn't know what to do, should he get up and leave her, should he ask her why, shit he was at a loss for words for once in his life! So he said the first thing he could think of, "Lisa!?" Suddenly she lifted her head up to look him straight in the face, she thought for a second, it threw her he never called her Lisa, not for many years now. "I'm sorry, Greg" it sounded weird coming from her mouth she thought, "I didn't mean to umm be so emotional, I just umm, well you know…." She stammered off and started to shuffle around the papers on her desk.

He sat there still staring at her, he didn't know what she meant by 'Um well you know' and why was she suddenly emotional, I thought she had stopped the fertility treatments, maybe she hadn't, maybe she was just PMSing, he'd lost track of her cycle ever since she started the fertility stuff. Now he was too curious though, she was not one to breakdown in front of him, he wanted to find the missing piece of the puzzle out, you know House it wasn't his style to let a puzzle go unfinished. He'd have to go about it with ease, she was sensitive apparently.

"Lisa, can I take you out for a drink, between friends?" his tone was not one she was used to hearing, not that she hadn't heard it before, it had just been awhile. It made her forget about her sudden outburst of tears only minutes ago, it made her wonder if that was his pity voice. No she had heard it before, no it wasn't his pity voice it was his I'm interested in something voice, it was the voice he used when he really wanted a good case, or when he thought something was worth knowing. He was phishing!! Cuddy thought to herself 'This could be fun, let's see how far he'll push to figure out what I know, that he wants to know'.

As he sat and waited for her to respond, or yell, or to do anything but shuffle the papers on her desk around and stare at him, it dawned on him that the reason he had walked into her office that day was that he saw a very shaken looking Cameron leaving from there only minutes before. Could Cameron and Cuddy have had an argument, or maybe even just a girly talk? Maybe she had scolded her and was feeling guilty, and then the naughty boss and young doctor scenario started in his twisted imagination…..

"House….House…GREG!" She yelled, as it was hard to get his attention. He turned and looked at her, a little slimy look if she had to gauge it, "Sorry I get lost in my mind sometimes, so are we on?" he asked in that same tone.

"Sure" she couldn't believe she'd agreed, but she thought 'what the hell else do I have to go home and do, it wasn't a blind date weekend like he had said earlier, she'd given up on those…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok I lagged a bit, but I've been really preoccupied with 2 other stories and all the

other stories I've been reading. I'd like to send a shout out to my friend and 'wonder

twin' Ines, she is my muse and my inspiration for stories that are in the making. XOXO

Comments and Reviews are my drug of choice, so please feed the addiction!!

**Chapter 2**

She stood in front on the closet mirror wondering why she'd agreed to go out with him.

Sure, she had no life and it would get her out for the night, but Greg House always had an

ulterior motive for things, so why he'd asked her out was such a mystery. Suddenly she

heard a distinctive knock on her door, the head of the cane she was sure.

"Good Evening M'Lady," he said while gallantly bowing in front of Cuddy at the door.

"Your carriage awaits you!" he gestured to the motorbike.

"You've got to be kidding me HOUSE!" The anger had built up in her voice, "I'm not

getting on that thing, I'm not Cameron!" she said almost screaming.

"Oh don't be so uptight, I brought you a helmet." He smirked. He held it out to her and

surprised as it made him, she took it!

"Fine, but just remember, this will never happen again!" she said as she put the helmet on

smashing her large curls.

"Sure it won't!" he said quite low and she still saw his lips moving and she wondered

what he had said, stupid helmet blocked out the sound. He then swung his leg over the

bike and gestured for her to join him. She hiked her skirt up a bit, which made House

adjust a bit in his seat, and swung her long slender leg around it and he grabbed her arms

and pulled them tightly around his chest and he yelled "Hold on really tight, OK!" and he

smirked.

When they arrived at a small but cozy little restaurant, he helped her off the bike and she

fixed her hair that was now very wild and crazy just like House liked it! He guided her in

the door with his palm on the small of her back, she found it comforting, but also

awkward because it was House, but still she just went with it. They sat down in a quiet

corner where they ordered a few drinks and a small dinner. He enjoyed the smooth liquor

as it burned his throat yet soothed his nerves and she drank sweet yet strong pink martinis

and could feel her self loosening up.

"So what may I ask was your motivation to bring me out tonight House?" she asked with

a little smirk on her face.

"I have to have a reason for taking out my 'old' friend?" he said the sarcasm leaking all

over the statement. "I just thought we could catch up…. And you could, if you felt

inclined to, tell me why Cameron left your office today in tears?!"

"I KNEW IT!!" she said in mock amazement. "I knew you had ulterior motives, and to

think for like one millisecond I thought you were actually concerned with how I was

doing…. What a joke!" and with this she started to stand and walk from the table.

Quickly as he could get to his feet he had grabbed her wrist and sort of drug her back to

the table, "Cuddy, yes I did want to know why I saw Cameron leaving your office so

upset, and that was the reason I come to see you. Once I got in the office and you broke

down in front of me… I just wanted to spend a little time making sure you were…OK."

Those blue eyes now met hers and she was melting, even though she hated being affected

by him like this "I'm fine House," she said almost coldly, trying her damnedest too not sound desperate,

"I just wish you would leave it at that, ok, you know I can't tell you what Cameron and I

discussed." She looked so hollow and alone, it was not the normal levelheaded Cuddy,

she had a new sadness to her. House sat and analyzed everything she said, he was not

used to this weak Cuddy, this Cuddy that looked on the verge of tears.

"Cuddy I understand if you discussed something with Cameron in confidence, but I know

you are not OK, and it seem like it this 'thing' with Alison triggered it. I know your not

OK, if you were OK you wouldn't look like you were going to cry, please talk to me!" he

almost begged and it like a tone she'd never heard from House. She almost burst into

tears because of his tone, she actually thought maybe she should open up to him, maybe

he would understand, or maybe he would just offer her some comfort, either way he'd be

someone she could talk to.

She turned to him and looked him straight in his baby blues, "Fine, I'd like to talk, but

can we go back to my place, I don't feel like talking here."

He nodded and then got their waiters attention so he could pay the check, "Don't worry

Cuddy dinner was on me." He said to her as he handed his credit card to the waiter with

the check.

"Oh God, am I dying?!" she said with a smirk, and then she joked "Just cause you paid

doesn't mean I'm gonna tell you what Cameron's situation is…." And she walked out

past him with a slight shimmy of her bottom.

He watched her and all he could think was 'I hope she wasn't teasing when she said she

liked sex, cause I could see us having a little fun after I get a little more liquor in her!'

The smirk on his lips was a dead give away, and when she saw it she knew exactly what

he was thinking, but only because she was thinking it too!


End file.
